


madison

by justlikeswitchblades



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeswitchblades/pseuds/justlikeswitchblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty tastes sugary and sweet, like the sweet tea he’s gotten so used to drinking these past few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	madison

Bitty’s forearms are dotted with freckles, and sometimes Jack likes to think he sees constellations in them. But the only ones he knows by sight are the Big and Little Dippers, and those don't quite fit among the dots on Bitty’s skin. More often than not, he imagines plays in them, the blond hairs and the freckles vaguely reminiscent of dry erase X’s and O’s.

His eyes flick back up to the cards in his left hand—a queen, two fours, a five, an ace. He scratches at his jaw, then places them facedown on the table.

“They tried to have potential,” he sighs, softly, “But they came up short. Win’s yours.”

Bitty grins, humming happily in his throat as he lays his cards out one by one—a royal flush. “That's three wins in a row now, Jack. Feel like giving up yet?”

“Something tells me you wouldn't let me even if I wanted to,” Jack gives him a wry smile as he mops up the cards, “Though I could be wrong.”

“You _are_ my guest, and Mama did say I should always be polite,” Bitty concedes, resting his chin in his palm, though he makes no effort to hide his smile as Jack dutifully deals him another hand. His gaze lingers on the cards for a moment, but then he pushes them back towards the deck with a shake of his head. “I best not push my luck.”

The corners of Jack's mouth lift with a silent laugh. “Good decision.” 

He shuffles the deck again, then sets it down between them. The kitchen is dark, save for the light fixture above them and the faint green glow of the oven’s clock. It’s a few minutes past one, and Bitty’s face scrunches up with a quiet yawn. Jack reaches for his hand, then falters, taking a moment to switch chairs, sitting in the one closer to him. Their fingers weave together with ease, Bitty’s thumb sliding up the side of his before letting it loosely fall into place. Jack cups Bitty’s cheek with his other hand, slowly dragging his thumb along his lower lip, and his lips twitch into a smile, kissing it softly. He closes his eyes as he leans his cheek into Jack’s palm, and Jack leans in to kiss him. 

Bitty tastes sugary and sweet, like the sweet tea he’s gotten so used to drinking these past few days, like the barbeque sauce they had with ribs for dinner, like the s’mores pie he helped him make earlier, and he feels a pang then, his brain reminding him yet again of the fresh-baked pies he won’t be able to taste coming out of the Haus oven. But then Bitty squeezes his hand, kissing him back, and the thought disappears. He slowly pulls away, smiling when Bitty gives him another fond look.

“Love you, Bits.”

Bitty sighs contentedly, unable to hold back from grinning. “Me too, Jack.” His gaze falls to their hands for a second, and then he looks back up. “Time for bed?”

“Yeah, seems like it.” Jack glances away, rubbing at his neck. “But, say, hypothetically, if I were to sneak out of the guest room and come cuddle you…that wouldn’t be a problem, would it?”

Bitty laughs, and his cheeks turn pink as he shakes his head. “Of course not. Just as long as it doesn’t cause any scandals in the morning.”

“Well, your mom can be surprisingly quiet sometimes. But I’ll try my best.”


End file.
